Juste pour voir
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Heero/Duo. Duo est une célébrité contrariée qui s’ignore. Heero est là pour l’aider. Il faut toujours essayer avant de juger !


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Juste pour voir  
Genre : au hasard, yaoi, humour à deux boules  
Couple : Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer : les persos sont toujours pas à moi.  
Note de l'auteur : **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et parfois m'écrivent une petite review pour mes anciennes fics :)**

**Juste pour voir**

La porte d'un bureau fut ouverte, franchie puis refermée sans grande motivation par un homme natté au costume cintré, une veste sur un bras et un attaché-case au bout de l'autre.

La veste fut accrochée, mais mal fixée, sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée… si bien qu'elle tomba par terre au moment où le natté lui tourna le dos.

Il se retourne mollement, constatant bêtement la chute. Il se baisse pour la ramasser et l'accrocher mieux au porte-manteau.

Si la veste était tombée une deuxième fois, il aurait recommencé exactement pareil en faisant les mêmes gestes avec la même non-expression.

Un autre homme l'avait observé attentivement sans dire un mot, les yeux levés au dessus de son ordinateur.

-

-Problème ?

-

Intérieurement, Duo admire le vocabulaire sans limite de Heero, mais aussi particulièrement sa propre habilité à reformuler les phrases de son coéquipier dans sa tête.

_« Bonjour Duo, ça va ? On dirait que tu as passé une mauvaise nuit. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les cernes qui disparaissent sous ta chemise ou si c'est ton air de bête dépressive qui me fait dire ça. J'hésite. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, tu veux en parler ? »_

Il avait presque l'impression de parler à lui-même, mais il le fallait sinon le langage primaire de Heero pourrait peut-être bien prendre le dessus sur lui.

Il n'avait pas envie de se transformer en ordinateur, ni - encore pire - en informaticien. Il préférait encore risquer la schizophrénie.

Et puis s'avoir comme ami était selon lui toujours mieux qu'une boîte de conserve qui fait des calculs.

-

-Ouais… nan.

-

Le japonais haussa un sourcil.

Puis activa mentalement son système de décodage.

_« -Oui, y'a un truc qui m'énerve, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me bouffe en ce moment. Mais bon tu vois j'ai besoin d'extérioriser tout ça avec des gens qui vont m'aider à faire sortir les vers du nez, et toi t'es pas ce genre. Donc tu peux rien faire pour moi, désolé. Si, t'as juste à encaisser ma chiantise, c'est tout ! »_

Il en était de son honneur de savoir que Duo ne savait pas qu'il savait le déchiffrer.

Duo jeta à moitié son attaché-case à coté de son fauteuil et s'y installa lourdement avant de fixer, immobile, un point invisible devant lui tel une fougère lobotomisée.

-

-Hum… ton visage expressif me dit que quelque chose te travaille ou c'est un effet d'optique ?

-J'hésite à repeindre les murs de mon salon en rose ou en turquoise, c'est tout.

-Si tu me demandes mon avis, je te réponds… : laisse comme c'est.

-C'est noté. Merci.

-Duo. Je finirai bien par le savoir de toute façon.

-C'est pas tes oignons.

-Quoi, c'est privé ?

-Gagné, Sherlock. Maintenant, combien font 2 plus 2 ? Arrête de chercher Heero. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-12, facile. Tu as des problèmes avec ton mec ?

-Av… mon… ?

-

Non, aucune vitre ne venait de se briser.

Et par ailleurs, aucune fenêtre ni aucune porte n'était ouverte. Il n'y avait donc pas de vent.

Mais Duo aurait juré que si.

-

-Comment tu… ?

-

S'il avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'est que des personnes fouillent dans ce qui lui regarde, lui et uniquement lui.

Sa vie privée ne regarde pourtant que lui.

Et y'avait pas d'avant-première pour les histoires de ses draps. Même pas de première du tout.

Il n'était pas prude, loin de là… mais que les autres soient au courant de choses qu'il n'a pas lui-même divulgué, le détrône.

Y'a un truc… ! Et pourquoi Heero l'a-t-il deviné si _normalement_ ?

Et puis… une lueur…

… et un regard éberlué qui vire au rouge.

-

-… Quatre…

-

Le bruit de la vitre cassée prit alors tout son sens.

Si ça c'était pas voir dans l'avenir… !

Quatre allait passer par la fenêtre. Et sans qu'elle soit ouverte.

Juste pour l'exemple.

-

-Ce n'est pas Quatre.

-Hein ? Il va mourir quand même. C'est le seul à qui je me confesse. Trowa ?

-Non plus.

-

Duo inspira un bon coup en fermant les yeux, calmement, et expira très lentement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

C'est le deuxième jour consécutif que c'est pas son jour.

Les stupides techniques de relaxation de WuFei devenaient donc la dernière chose à faire.

Un : analyser tout en gardant le contrôle de sa respiration, et donc de ses nerfs.

Duo s'efforça de prendre la voix la plus douce et flegmatique possible.

-

-Heero, combien de personnes sont au courtant de ma vie privée ?

-Les personnes qui en sont intéressées. Et crois-moi, ça en fait un paquet.

-

Le naturel de Heero fut la goutte qui fit déborder le gâteau à la cerise.

Finalement, Duo s'avança d'un pas las vers le bureau de son voisin, les bras ballants, et s'y appuya en fixant lourdement le japonais.

Heero le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, pas impressionné le moins du monde.

Même si deux : toujours rester maître de soi et détourner sa colère du point critique…

… fatalement, Duo ne parvint pas à y tenir compte.

-

-Oookay. Mais c'est génial ! Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'à moi tout seul je fais la série des Feux de l'Amour ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a averti ? Vous avez peur que je devienne riche ?? Ou parce que c'est quelque chose du genre Truman Show version Duo Maxwell ?!

-Je ne savais pas que tu ignorais le pouvoir des rumeurs.

-Et la rumeur elle vient bien de quelque part ! Ca se voit tant que ça que je suis PD ?! J'ai un comportement spécial qui me fout à l'affiche, c'est ça ?! Tu sais quoi ? Si ma sexualité vous pose un problème, j'en n'ai rien à foutre. C'est _votre_ problème.

-

Le japonais se redressa dans son fauteuil, complètement surpris.

Duo avait le droit de péter un câble. Mais il ne fallait tout de même pas tomber dans l'absurdité.

-

-Ca ne me pose pas de problème. Pourquoi ça m'en poserait ?

-Oublie, lança Duo d'un revers de la main après avoir buggé un court temps sur la dernière parole de son collègue.

-

Pourquoi ça poserait un problème à quelqu'un ? Parce qu'un ovale n'a pas tout-à-fait la forme d'un rond-point mais presque quand même, ou parce Charlemagne est né quand il eut 2 ans et est mort à la fin de sa vie, mais à part ça il n'en savait foutrement rien.

Il retourna vers son travail.

Pas forcément pour l'avancer, mais au moins pour faire semblant.

Heero par contre, avait abdiqué depuis longtemps.

-

-Et puis si je n'étais pas tombé sur la rumeur, je ne l'aurai jamais deviné par moi-même, si ça peut de réconforter. Mais tu n'es pas si susceptible d'habitude.

-Peut-être parce que d'habitude j'ai dormi la veille, ou alors j'ai pas dormi mais j'ai quand même passé une bonne nuit.

-Mauvaise nuit ?

-Mauvaise nuit, mauvaise soirée, mauvaise fin d'après midi… la totale. Et on n'est même pas en fin de semaine. La poisse !

-Tu t'es disputé avec ton mec ?

-Oh oh… comment tu as deviné ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être parce que c'est écrit sur ton visage. Et que je savais que tu étais gay.

-Et d'abord… comment tu l'as su que je suis gay ??

-Je te l'ai dis, je me suis renseigné.

-Ca tu me l'as pas dis.

-Parce que c'était évident.

-T'as dis que t'étais tombé dessus !

-C'est peut-être moi qui lui est tombé dessus en fait.

-Si j'avais voulu que tout le monde soit au courant de tous les détails de ma vie privée, j'aurais écris un article pour Gala et je l'aurai vendu, et très cher. Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi j'ai pas reçu de chèque ?

-Auprès de qui, je dirai que je ne m'en souviens plus trop, et pourquoi, parce que ça m'intéressait.

-…

-…

-Comment ça, ça t'intéressait ?

-Moi aussi j'aime les hommes bien foutus qui en ont autant entre les oreilles qu'entre les cuisses.

-…

-Et puis c'est tellement rare. Donc ne pas te pister c'est criminel.

-…

-Je tiens à préciser pour ma défense que tout ça n'est pas de moi. Je n'ai rien inventé, mais j'approuve.

-…

-

Mais non. A chaque parole du japonais, Duo ne s'enfonçait pas un peu plus dans le sol.

C'est juste un effet d'optique.

-

-Ca serait de la drague ouverte que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Enfin venant de toi, si.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet.

-

Mais on va y venir.

Heero y compte bien.

Duo ne répond pas, trop occupé à tomber des nues.

-

-Ah… peut-être qu'il faut acheter un pass pour nous donner le droit ? Où est le guichet ?

-

Heero qui se met à la blague.

On croyait avoir tout vu. Comme quoi, les mystérieux arcanes de la nature resteront à jamais des secrets énigmatiques.

Et bientôt c'est l'invasion de sauterelles.

-

-Admettons. Et à part ça, pour _tout le monde_, j'ai une tête de magazine people ? Je vois que y'en a qui suivent de près tout ce qu'il m'arrive !

-Tout le monde n'est pas au courant de ta dernière mésaventure. Je ne suis pas tout le monde. Et je garde mes informations pour moi. Mais demain toutes les versions possibles et inimaginables circuleront. Alors avant que j'ai à faire mon enquête qui me prendra quelques semaines pour savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, tu vas me raconter la version originale et officielle ? Histoire de me faciliter la tâche.

-

Atterré.

C'est le mot qui vint à l'esprit de Duo dont la mâchoire s'était apparemment décrochée.

-

-Euh… Joker ?

-

Le brun croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, attendant le récit de son ami qui en déduit qu'il n'y avait regrettablement pas d'autre option.

A moins de faire diversion en se déguisant en lampadaire au moment où Heero cligne des yeux.

Mais n'ayant pas d'ampoule sur lui, Duo fit une dernière tentative…

-

-Euh… je sais pas trop si j'ai envie d'en parler à toi… ?

-Je le saurai de toute manière. Et puis tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après.

-Bon…

-

… selon toute apparence, pas vraiment convaincante.

Y'avait pas vraiment d'autre alternative, à moins de supporter la pression de Heero toute la journée. Ce qu'il ne le tentait pas plus que ça.

Bof… peut-être l'asiatique avait-il raison, et qu'il se sentirait un peu mieux quand il aurait vidé le sac.

Il ne voulait pas lui en parler mais vu où en sont les choses…

-

-Hier je voulais parler d'un truc avec mon copain… un truc plutôt… dans le sens ou bref, que c'était pas… et je lui en ai parlé de façon… mais pas… tu vois ? Parce que bon… je voulais qu'il le prenne… mais en fait non, bien sûr ça lui a paru comme… parce qu'il est… et qu'il croyait que… et que c'est vraiment… enfin voila !

-

Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

Conclusion ?

-

-Tu es enceint, c'est ça que tu voulais lui dire ?

-Non ! Mais t'es con ?!

-Alors explique-moi avec des mots clairs. Parce que là, oui je crois que je suis con. A moins que ça soit toi qui n'aies pas été très précis.

-Hey, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité !

-Qu'est ce qui te bloque ?

-Mais c'est toi qui me bloque ! On parle pas de ça d'habitude…

-Tu préfères qu'on parle du dernier rapport qu'on doit rendre à Une aujourd'hui et qui n'avancera pas parce que si tu restes à te morfondre, tu vas rien foutre et moi non plus parce que ça va m'énerver ?

-Donc j'avais prévu de lui parler du problème quand je suis rentré chez lui hier, en fin d'après-midi. Mais sur le coup j'ai pas osé parce qu'il était en mode poulpe. _Super_ amoureux. Il était au petit soin avec moi, il savait que j'avais passé une dure journée, et… je sais pas, il était dans son trip de « je t'aime à la folie, on se séparera jamais mon cœur ».

-Une raison particulière ?

-Non, des fois ça lui prend et jusqu'à là ça me dérangeait pas plus que ça.

-Continue.

-Et… venu le soir, il avait prévu un dîner aux chandelles…

-Ah ? C'était votre anniversaire de rencontre ?

-Non ! Y'avait pas d'évènement spécial, c'était un jour comme un autre. Je te dis, des fois il a des relents de niaiseries plus ou moins douteux. Une fois il avait bien mis des bougies qui puent partout dans son appart' avant qu'on fasse l'amour, parce qu'il s'était trompé de marque… 'Tain je te jure, j'ai faillis foutre le feu à l'immeuble à cause d'un geste maladroit.

-Heureusement que c'était _son_ immeuble.

-Surtout pour l'odeur. A petite dose, j'aime bien, genre une bougie pour trois pièces, mais vingt-cinq dans chacune j'ai cru mourir asphyxié. D'ailleurs mon geste maladroit c'était un geste de détresse.

-Tu dévies pas un peu le sujet ?

-Pardon… tout ça pour dire que ça lui fait plaisir de nous plonger dans une atmosphère romantique de temps en temps. Du coup j'avais décidé d'attendre un ou deux jours pour lui dire ce que j'avais à dire.

-… qui était ?

-J'y viens. Le pépin c'est qu'il a bien senti que mon attitude légèrement… coincée que j'avais ne collait pas avec son ambiance. Il a insisté pour savoir ce que j'avais. J'ai vraiment lutté pour pas lui dire, mais il a sorti les gros arguments qui tuent, genre tu sais que tu mérites le bûcher si tu n'es pas capable d'y céder. L'excuse de « si tu veux pas me le dire, comment veux-tu que la confiance règne » ou alors « on pourra pas avancer si tu gardes nos problèmes pour toi »… bref.

-Attends, t'arrête pas, je vais chercher du pop corn.

-

Heero lança un regard qui incitait franchement à aller droit au but.

-

-… et j'ai cédé. Et j'aurais pas dû. Parce que c'est le genre de moment que tu peux casser avec n'importe quoi, même l'annonce d'un décès, sauf… _ce_ truc.

-Un truc quoi ???!!!

-…

-_Hem_. Un truc quoi ?

-Un truc… raaaaah…

-Duo…

-Depuis les 22 mois et les brouettes qu'il m'a dit qu'on était ensemble…tu comprends, dans 22 y'a deux fois le chiffre 2 et tout et… enfin bref…

-…

-Il m'a jamais fait atteindre l'orgasme.

-

Blasphème.

Un soupir désespéré.

Une respiration bloquée.

Le scoop de l'année.

-

-Jamais ! Toutes les fois où on a couché ensemble, c'était bien sympathique ! Mais j'ai jamais jouis à proprement parlé ! Je sais pas, ça vient pas forcément de lui, et… ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI !!!

-Jamais… jamais je ne ferrais ça…

-Ouais c'est ça !!! Mon cul ouais !!! Tes joues sont crispées ! Tes lèvres sont pincées ! Tu baisses les yeux ! Tu es en train de te payer de ma tronche !!!

-

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait la folle envie d'exploser de rire et de se rouler par terre, en fait. Etait-est ce parce que Duo avait un mec sans label depuis près de deux ans ou parce qu'il ne s'était jamais plains du petit disfonctionnement plus tôt ?

Le japonais réajusta sa cravate plus par souci de bougeotte que parce qu'elle le gênait. Puis il prit machinalement son stylo pour le placer parfaitement parallèlement au bord de son bureau.

-

-Pardon… c'est vrai, ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il de sa voix la plus grave possible.

-

Il avait beau défiler dans sa tête les cadavres les plus immondes qu'il avait vus ou même Relena qui se fait un masque à l'argile, ça ne l'aidait plus.

-

-Toi ça te fait peut-être rire, mais Evan… je te raconte pas la réaction qu'il a eue.

-Tu peux toujours.

-

La pensée jouissive du concurrent déshonoré ne peut qu'être la juste récompense d'une longue période d'attente.

22 mois ? Que de gâchis pour… pas grand-chose. S'il avait su, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait eu une discussion qui aurait pu corrompre… _non, pas corrompre : faire réaliser à_ Duo qu'il devrait mieux réfléchir.

Et 22, c'était aussi deux fois 11. Et 11, deux fois le chiffre 1.

-

-Bah d'abord il a cru que c'était une blague.

-

Oh, et en plus il a un grand sens de l'humour son futur ex !

C'est sûr que le japonais passerait pour un rabat-joie si on lui faisait la même blague.

Ou un psychopathe.

-

-Après il était complètement effondré. Et ensuite il a explosé. Je savais plus ou me mettre. Je savais pas si ça voulait dire qu'il voulait tout arrêter, ou s'il voulait juste qu'on fasse une sorte de break, ou s'il attendait que je vienne le réconforter, ou je sais pas quoi…

-Mais attends… tu l'aimes ou quoi ??

-Bah… ! C'est difficile à dire. Je sais pas. Mais ça me faisait mal de lui faire mal.

-Ca veut dire non.

-Et en même temps ça pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Je m'emmerdais de plus en plus. Il était gentil et sûr de lui, je voulais pas casser son égo, mais bon…

-Mais… pourquoi tu le largues pas si tu ne l'aimes pas à proprement parler et si en plus de ça il ne te donne pas de sensations fortes au lit ?

-Pfff… je sais pas… parce j'ai trouvé un équilibre.

-Tsss. 24 ans et tu as « trouvé un équilibre ». Tu comptes te marier avec lui ou quoi ?

-Non… mais c'est qu'avec lui, c'est tranquille.

-Encore mieux. Tu vas tenter de me faire croire que _toi_, tu aspires à une vie _tranquille _?

-Quoi « _moi_ » ?? Et c'est quoi ce « _tranquille_ » que tu viens de dire d'une façon si dénigrée ??

-Je t'ai connu, tu faisais la guerre et tu me disais que parfois, t'adorais les missions dangereuses qui te faisaient monter ton adrénaline. J'ai du mal à assimiler que maintenant tu veuilles déjà poser tes bagages.

-C'était y'a dix ans, Heero.

-Et alors ? T'en as 65 maintenant ? Tu es fatigué de la vie ? Tu veux être _tranquille_ ?

-

Ca y'est. La sénilité se faisait déjà sentir.

Heero roula ses yeux de façon exagérée, pour bien montrer à Duo qu'il n'était pas crédible. Et si c'était réellement ce qu'il pensait, qu'il ne valait pas le coup qu'il ait perdu tant de temps et usé de tant de patience pour suivre sa vie - même si l'américain n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Duo quant à lui fut outré mais curieusement il eut honte.

Merde, il n'avait pas demandé à être à la une du journal-des-potins-des-Preventers-qui-n'existe-pas-mais-que-tout-le-monde-connaît-quand-même ! Alors paradoxalement pourquoi il se sentait comme un homme politique qui vient de faire une énormité de faute de conjugaison dans un discours ?

-

-Bilan ?

-Le bilan, j'ai attendu qu'il se calme en faisant une cinquantaine de tours dans la cuisine, on a parlé sans se bouffer le nez et on en a déduit qu'on faisait un break. Il ne voulait pas qu'on casse et moi je ne voulais pas qu'on laisse passer.

-Ca veut dire quoi, un break, dans ton langage ?

-Eh ben, ça veut dire que je suis plus vraiment officiellement avec lui, sans que notre couple n'existe plus.

-Ok. Et au niveau pratique, vous ne couchez plus ensemble ?

-Non plus.

-Donc tu peux aller voir d'autres mecs ?

-Non ! Parce que… on est ensemble mais… à distance, et on n'en parle pas.

-…

-…

-

Heero nota mentalement la définition dans son dictionnaire méningé, avec toutefois un astérisque « référence à notifier ».

-

-Plus d'activité physique avec personne, c'est ça un break pour toi ? Je croyais qu'il ne concernait que toi et Brendan. Tu n'es pas en break avec le monde entier.

-Evan. Oui. Enfin… ça ne concerne que nous, mais on souffle un peu quoi.

-Donc c'est bien ce que j'ai dis, tu peux t'amuser avec d'autres mecs. Tout en te disant que tu ne trompes pas ton mec parce que vous êtes ensemble mais séparé.

-Ecoute… c'est pas si simple que ça…

-Ah… parce que c'est simple, ça ?

-J'aime pas Evan d'une passion telle qu'il la décrit pour moi, je… l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est quelqu'un de bien, et je respecte les personnes de bien. J'ai jamais été aussi en confiance dans mon couple avec un autre qu'avec lui. C'est vrai que ça me dérange de pas pouvoir prendre mon pied quand je couche avec quelqu'un, et c'est vrai que jusqu'à lui, j'ai fais que ça un peu partout… mais à défaut de ce qu'on peut penser, Heero Yuy, je suis devenu un peu plus _mâture_. Tu sais, comme toi quand tu étais plus jeune, parce que toi j'ai l'impression que ça va en sens inverse.

-Pas la peine de faire la moulinette avec tes doigts, je ne suis pas sourd et je comprends très bien ce que tu dis, petit con.

-Et le sexe c'est bien, mais le respect c'est devenu plus important pour moi. Donc tant qu'on s'est pas donné réellement le feu vert, c'est-à-dire tant qu'on s'est pas séparé pour de bon, y'a pas de raison que je lui fasse des crasses avec d'autres mecs sous prétexte qu'on a mit notre relation en pause.

-

Mais il débloque complètement !

Heero était à deux doigts de sortir un crucifix ou un pistolet à eau bénite, et de crier « Vade retro Satanas ! Sors de ce corps ! ».

-

-Ca n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis.

-Ah ouais ?

-Parce que la raison pour laquelle vous faites un break c'est bien parce que justement tu n'es pas content de ses performances sexuelles.

-C'est pas ça ! Il est doué, c'est juste que… pour l'instant, on n'est pas compatible.

-Et tu crois qu'après une semaine, deux semaines, un mois ou même quatre vous serez compatibles ? Tu crois que c'est le temps qui fera que comme par magie il suffit d'attendre sans rien faire pour que ça colle ?

-Et tu proposes quoi ?? Qu'on se gave d'aphrodisiaques à se péter les reins ??

-Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas ailleurs ? Si ça ne marche pas avec lui et que tu crois ça ne vient pas de lui, pourquoi tu ne vérifies pas ?

-… Quoi ?

-

Duo tiqua.

Il se fait traiter de mâle frigide ou ses oreilles ne captent plus de réseau ?

-

-Ca vient bien de quelqu'un, ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir de qui ? Peut-être que tes précédentes conquêtes ne t'ont jamais dis que tu étais une bille au lit…

-Enfoiré !

-Tu dis que tu prenais ton pied avant lui, tu n'as qu'à voir si _après_ lui tu le prends toujours. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il y a un truc chez toi qui s'est déréglé entre le précédent et lui.

-Oh putain Heero, sérieux je vais te démolir la gueule si tu es en train d'insinuer que… !

-Je n'insinue rien du tout, je pose des hypothèses. Et après les hypothèses viennent les expériences. C'est comme ça que tu trouveras ta conclusion au problème.

-Eh, t'as pas fais mention des variables. Ca change beaucoup que je me tape un suédois ou un italien ?!

-Pas besoin de plusieurs démonstrations. Et puis un peu d'exotisme… je te propose d'essayer avec le japonais qui est en train de te parler en ce moment. Ensuite tu pourras te poser des questions existentielles.

-

C'était bête mais Duo avait momentanément eu un court-circuit dans son cerveau. Du coup il n'avait pas comprit ce que Heero venait de lui dire.

A moins que ce soit bien ce qu'il avait entendu.

Mais il supposait que le japonais ne venait pas de lui proposer ce qu'il venait de lui proposer.

Et, encore plus réaliste, qu'il ne sous-entendait pas véritablement appliquer ce qu'il venait de lui proposer, puisqu'il ne lui avait pas proposé.

-

-Tu… ?

-Je.

-

Un américain complètement perdu qui se fait gentiment emmener par le bras en dehors de son bureau.

Un japonais complètement cool qui passe juste sous le nez d'une supérieure arrivant juste à ce moment là.

Une supérieure complètement abasourdie qui allait juste réclamer comme prévu un rapport complètement pas fini.

Des regards dans le couloir jetés à la dérobade sur le manège, et des murmures pas du tout discrets qui commencent à fuser.

-

-Mais attends… pas tout de suite ?!

-AGENT YUY ! AGENT MAXWELL !

_-Psss psss psss psss…_

-Le temps n'y changera rien, Duo. Je t'en épargne, comme ça si ça te plait pas tu retourneras plus vite chez Erwan.

-J'ATTENDS DES EXPLICATIONS !

_-Psss psss psss psss psss…_

-Evan !

-On s'en fout.

- CONTINUEZ ET JE VOUS METS AUX ARRETS PENDANT UN MOIS !

_-Psss psss…_

-Ben… ça veut pas dire que je peux baiser avec n'importe qui ! Ca se fait pas…

-Heero.

-Hein ?

-MAXWELL !!! YUY !!! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ???

-Je ne m'appelle pas n'importe qui, je m'appelle Heero. Et ça sera juste une fois. Juste pour voir.

-Juste pour voir ?

-SI VOUS PRENEZ CET ASCENSEUR, JE VOUS COINCE DEDANS ET JE VOUS Y LAISSE JUSQU'A DEMAIN !!!

-

Un doigt sur le bouton d'appel de la cabine d'ascenseur.

Un homme sûr de lui qui se met face à l'autre en attendant.

Des yeux chasseur ancrés dans des yeux interrogateurs…

… et qui dévient sur une tempe cachée par quelques mèches de cheveux bruns, une jugulaire tentante, une gorge appétissante…

-

-Juste pour voir…

-

Il va lui faire oublier son aberrant intérêt pour la vie _tranquille_.

Il va lui montrer son équilibre à lui.

Il va lui faire ressentir des sensations bien plus sympathiques qu'uniquement sympathiques.

C'était pas tout d'avoir fait mumuse pendant 22 mois. Mais fallait penser à passer aux choses sérieuses.

-

-Et après tu pourras débattre.

-

Des mains qui se posent plus ou moins innocemment - selon l'angle de vue, parce que de profil on voit clairement que l'espace qui les séparait a été supprimé - sur une paire de hanches.

Des lèvres qui se posent sur une peau qui frissonne déjà.

Des mains qui s'accrochent à un costume en le tirant doucement pour freiner son possesseur.

Des yeux qui peu à peu se ferment…

… et qui se rouvrent d'un coup au son de la porte en face de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre.

Un homme blond et un autre, châtain, plus grand que lui, en train de rire entre eux apparurent puis se figèrent net comme des statues à la vue de la scène.

Heero ne s'en soucia pas (la bouche occupée dans le cou de l'américain), mais Duo remarqua l'air interdit de Quatre et Trowa, surtout Quatre a qui il avait dit pas plus tard qu'il y a une semaine qu'il était fidèle.

_Ding._

-

-Nan mais c'est juste pour voir !!

-

Duo n'avait eu le temps de dire qu'une phrase que le japonais l'avait entrainé dans l'ascenseur en deux temps trois mouvements.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment sur les deux hommes.

Les deux autres n'avaient toujours pas bougé, toujours rien dit et semblaient reconstituer dans leurs têtes respectives un scénario qui pouvait coordonner avec les derniers évènements des quelques secondes qui venaient de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

Dans le couloir, les gens qui faisaient semblant de ne rien voir ni rien entendre continuèrent à faire semblant de s'occuper de leurs propres affaires.

On recommençait même à entendre en bruit de fond une certaine supérieure, qui accessoirement n'avait pas arrêté de s'égosiller mais on n'y avait plus prêté attention.

Enfin, l'arabe retrouva la parole.

-

-Il a dit… « juste pour voir » ?

-J'ai entendu la même chose, répondit le français avec un sourire décontracté.

-

Trowa passa le bras sur l'épaule de Quatre pour le conduire ailleurs, puisque l'ascenseur était prit.

L'arabe étouffa un rire dans une fausse quinte de toux.

Après tout, Heero n'avait rien inventé.

-

-Tu vas lui faire payer le copyright ?

-Possible.

OWARI

* * *


End file.
